


¡Sorpresa, Reita!

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoi es el puto amo, Bottom Ruki, M/M, ReiRu, Reita es un otaco cochino, Reituki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Kai, Aoi y Uruha se han esmerado en celebrar el cumpleaños a un deprimido Reita, que tal parece, no podrá pasarlo junto a Ruki ¿Qué es lo que tienen preparado? ¿Debería temer y cerrar puertas y ventanas ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos?





	¡Sorpresa, Reita!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Reita (Oh, no shit, Sherlock).
> 
> [Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar/sugerente]

Reita sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y mejilla. Se encontraba preparando la cena nada más que para él, y la llamada de su esposo le hizo volverse más torpe de lo habitual en la cocina. Tiró un huevo al piso y la taza en la que estaba sirviendo leche para agregar a la olla, se le rebalsó.

Ni él ni su pareja eran demasiado diestros a la hora de cocinar, pero desde que se habían mudado juntos, tuvieron que aprender prácticamente por necesidad. Y salud, porque no podían estar todos los días comiendo de McDonald's. Podían, pero no debían. Mucho menos con lo delicado que era el estómago de Ruki.

Pero el de cabello azul se esforzaba. Se le iba la mitad de los datos de su celular viendo videos de no más de tres minutos de recetas rápidas mientras iba camino al trabajo. Rara vez quedaban como en el video, y Ruki era el primero en hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, el menor comía contento porque sabía lo mucho que Reita se había esforzado en preparar el almuerzo. Además, sería bastante cínico de su parte quejarse, cuando, si de él dependiera, vivirían comiendo fideos y sopas instantáneas.

Reita puso los labios casi en una línea diagonal. Ruki había ido de visita a Kanagawa a ver a sus padres. La relación del diseñador con estos últimos, había mejorado de forma considerable después de que los ingresos y fama de su hijo hubiese aumentado con los años. A Reita siempre se le hizo algo horrible por parte de los mayores, pero no le gustaba meter las narices donde no le incumbía. Eran sus suegros, pero si Ruki estaba en paz con la relación que ahora mismo llevaba con ellos, entonces, Reita también estaría en paz. "Esposo feliz, vida feliz", decía este en su mente de tanto en tanto. Sobre todo cuando veía las pequeñas cosas que hacían feliz a su pareja.

— Tendré que quedarme esta vez —se escuchó desde el altavoz. Varios desastres culinarios después, Reita recordó que tenía esa opción en el teléfono para cuando, precisamente, sus manos estuvieran ocupadas.

— ¿Justo en ese día? —preguntó de forma incisiva.

Un suspiro, con dejos de molestia al ser interpelado, salió de la boca de Ruki, transmitiéndose por el parlante del celular del mayor.

— Sabes que no es algo que decida...

— Sí, sí lo puedes decidir, Taka.

Akira no era una persona que solía molestarse por nimiedades. Pero su cumpleaños era otra cosa. Era un día que esperaba pasar con ansias junto a sus amigos y la persona que amaba.

— Si fuera tu cumpleaños...

— ¡Ya! Entiendo tu molestia. Pero mamá quiere que me quede. Mi tía no está muy bien de salud y mamá dijo que quizás para cuando decida volver, ella ya no esté.

La olla había comenzado a burbujear, tal como la cabeza de Reita. Bajó el fuego de la cocina y se llevó una mano a las sienes. No quería ser egoísta. Después de todo, él y Ruki se veían todos los días al despertar y al irse a dormir. Mas, por eso mismo es que esperaba despertarse junto a él el día de su cumpleaños. O, incluso, como el chico había hecho otras veces, que el reloj marcara las doce del 27 de mayo y como si de un rayo se tratara, ver cómo Ruki llegaba a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él para cantarle y comerlo a besos.

Tal parecía que este año no sería posible.

Con una cuchara de palo, comenzó a revolver más por mantenerse ocupado y distraído que por real necesidad de su cena. La salsa ya estaba lista y solo debía ponérsela al pollo que estaba calentando en el horno. Sobras del día anterior. Estaba tan acostumbrado a cocinar para dos, que cuando estaba solo, la comida del viernes, también le alimentaba el sábado. Y hasta los domingos, si calculaba peor de lo normal.

Se tragó su orgullo y el mismo suspiro que tenía a punto de abandonar su boca.

— Bien, comprendo.

— ¿En serio? —se quiso cerciorar, pues Reita solía ceder muchas veces, sin necesariamente estar de acuerdo.

— Sí. Entiendo que no ves seguido a tu familia y quieres mantener los lazos con ella —habló mientras se servía en un plato una porción bastante grosera de arroz, el pollo del día anterior y la salsa que acababa de hacer por primera vez— Pero prométeme que volverás lo más pronto posible.

— Lo prometo.

Reita pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Ruki en esa confirmación. Y, por entonces, era suficiente para él. Ya vería como se las arreglaría para celebrar su natalicio sin el más bajo.

Comenzó a atacar su plato de comida mientras continuaba hablando con Ruki. Había dejado el celular en la misma mesa del comedor sobre un individual, de modo que no vibrara contra la madera en caso de que le llegara una notificación. Su pareja le contaba que las cosas con sus padres iban muy bien. Ese día habían ido a caminar por el parque, pudiendo relajarse con el sonido de las aves y el movimiento del estanque producido por los mismos animales que se posaban en él. Reita le escuchó con atención, y es que Ruki hablaba mucho.

El moreno nunca se cansaba de escucharlo, a decir verdad. Le gustaba que tuviera una opinión formada en casi cualquier tema. Sin embargo, a veces perdía el hilo y sólo terminaba asintiéndole o respondiendo con expresiones más monosilábicas, en caso de que estuvieran al teléfono, como ahora.

— Te volveré a llamar a las doce —dijo cuando ya habían comenzado a despedirse.

— No lo hagas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

A Reita le tomó un poco de tiempo atreverse a responderle. No quería que se le notara el nudo en la garganta al hablar, así que dio su mayor esfuerzo.

— Me dará pena. Es el primer cumpleaños, en años, que paso sin ti.

Hasta entonces, Takayuki no lo había meditado. Él sabía que su propio cumpleaños siempre había sido en compañía de Akira, pero no dimensionó que también era lo mismo a la inversa. Ruki era de las personas que siempre jugaba a que las cosas no le importaban, como su cumpleaños, pero la verdad es que podía sentirse realmente ofendido si es que sus amigos más cercanos, esposo o familia, no lo saludaban por ello. Incluso, solía esperar presentes. Nada necesariamente elaborado, pero ¿a quién no le gusta que le regalen algo? Es símbolo de que por un momento, alguien hizo o vio algo y pensó "Esto me recuerda a él" o "Estoy seguro de que le gustará". Ese tipo de cosas, emocionaba mucho al joven.

Ahora entendía el malestar del mayor.

— Ya veo... —dijo después de unos segundos en silencio— Pero te puedo mandar un mensaje, ¿no?

— Sí, por supuesto.

— Lo siento...

— Esta bien. Sólo no tardes tanto más en regresar. Koron no me hace caso en nada.

Una sonora carcajada casi hizo reventar el altavoz del chico. Pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Le encantaba la risa estruendosa de su pareja. Le gustaba que riera cuando vieran comedias o cuando se fijaba en los malos efectos especiales en algunos  _sci-fi_. Le gustaba la forma que reía cuando le hacía cosquillas con sus manos frías, poco antes de que la temperatura de ambos se igualara bajo las sábanas. Le gustaba, incluso, la risa burlesca que tenía cada vez que Reita se tropezaba o decía alguna estupidez. A veces hacía estas cosas a propósito, sólo por el placer de ver reír al otro, e insistirle que no escondiera su risa con el borde de su mano como siempre solía hacer. Porque sus dientes pequeños eran adorables y sus labios generosos abriéndose eran la mejor invitación para ser besados.

Reita terminó el 26 de mayo echado en el sofá de la sala viendo películas. Koron había llegado al poco rato para abrigarle los muslos. En un momento, el pequeño animal miró al lado izquierdo del mismo sofá y lanzó una especie de quejido.

— Extrañas a papá, ¿no? —llevó la mano a la cabeza de Koron y le acarició la barbilla— Ya vendrá. Por mientras tendrás que conformarte con tu padrastro.

Y como si aquello hubiese sido una ofensa para el chihuahua, este le mordió la mano y se perdió en las profundidades del hogar. Reita se agarró la mano herida y gruñó un par de insultos. Koron era un verdadero malcriado cuando no se encontraba Ruki. Al principio, no dejaba ni siquiera que se acercara a su dueño. Este último tuvo que repetirle y enseñarle hasta el cansancio que él tenía su cama y que no podía usar la de ellos.

No hubo forma de hacer que Koron durmiera en su propia cama, pero al menos aprendió que cuando papá y papá estaban con la puerta cerrada, él debía esperar hasta que todo volviera a quedar en silencio. No ponerse a aullar en sincronía con el ruido del dormitorio. Reita a veces pensaba que Koron tenía la idea de que él le hacía daño a Ruki, y por eso su resentimiento. Si sólo supiera...

El cansancio de la semana, hizo que el chico se durmiera sobre el sofá. Se había echado una manta encima, y era tan abrigada y suave, que se quedó ahí hasta el día siguiente que despertó con el molesto ruido de la puerta principal sonando. Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca: las diez a.m.

Se volvió a arropar, escondiendo esta vez su cabeza bajo la manta mientras revisaba la chorrera de notificaciones que tenía en todas sus redes sociales. Comenzó con los mensajes, porque tenía varios de sus amigos.

Primero, el de Shima, poco después de las doce de la noche:  
_"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akira! Estoy muy agradecido por haberte conocido y espero que tengas un día genial. Mañana iremos por ti para celebrar tu día como dios manda"_. El último mensaje agregaba  _"Sabes que no soy creyente, pero no se me vino a la cabeza ningún músico memorable. Lo siento, estoy un poco ebrio"_

Luego el mensaje de Aoi:  
_"Creo que alguien está de cumpleaños hoy, pero no recuerdo quién era ¿? Bromeo, qué tengas un feliz día, inmundo animal. Más te vale abrirnos la puerta mañana porque iremos bastante temprano a sacarte de tu cuchitril. Te mando un regalo, esperando que algún día recapacites y dejes de ser gay"_

Reita le dio click al archivo para descargarlo y apenas lo hizo, descubrió que se trataba de un ruidoso video pornográfico. Casi tira el teléfono por la sorpresa.

Finalmente el de Kai:  
_"¡FELICIDADES!_ _Que este nuevo año esté lleno de nuevas experiencias y logros. Me alegra mucho que sigamos siendo amigos después de tanto tiempo. Eres una excelente persona, Akira. Qué tengas un día increíble_ _"_

Nunca entendió cuál era el tema de Kai con Snoopy, pero recibió una nueva foto conmemorativa del famoso perro y Woodstock, el pájaro amarillo que siempre le acompañaba a todos lados. No sabía de dónde sacaba una foto nueva todos los años.

Lo que en un principio pensó que era una molesta visita de los Testigos de Jehova, se transformó en la comprobación más clara de que se trataba de sus amigos. Abrió la puerta por fin, encontrándose cara a cara con Shima y Kai, quienes estaban a punto de saludarlo, hasta que la bocina del auto a sus espaldas les hizo dar un salto a todos.

Aoi presionó el botón al medio del manubrio unas tres veces. Aquello sacó de quicio a Akira, quien recién venía despertándose. Shima y Kai se tapaban los oídos.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema!? —preguntó el de cabello azul desde el marco de su puerta.

Aoi volvió a responderle con un bocinazo. De no ser porque estaban sus amigos en el camino, habría ido directamente con la manguera del jardín a mojar al impertinente chofer del carro ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer tanto ruido en una zona residencial un domingo por la mañana?

— ¡Nos tienes hace diez minutos esperando afuera! —el moreno asomó la cabeza por la ventana— Te avisamos que vendríamos a esta hora.

— Ayer me dormí temprano. Acabo de ver los mensajes antes de abrirles la puerta —enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono a los recién llegados.

Aoi bajó del auto y corrió hasta la entrada de la casa de su festejado amigo. Kai y Shima abrieron paso, haciendo que Reita quedara confundido por un momento. Pero no fue por mucho, ya que el moreno se le abalanzó encima, volviendo a meterlo dentro de la sala.

Koron ladraba a los recién llegados. El ruido de las bocinas lo habían alertado de que algo fuera de lo común sucedía, por lo que se dirigió con rapidez a la sala de estar para reclamar la atención de los amigos de su padre y horrible padrastro. Aquel que torturaba a su amo y lo hacía quejarse de dolor. O al menos, así lo veía el chihuahua.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, alimaña!

Aoi se le había colgado de la cintura como si de un koala se tratara. Reita no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima por lo pesado que era.

— ¿Te gustó el regalo? —preguntó cuando descendió de la anatomía contraria.

— Ruki tiene mejor culo.

Todos hicieron una mueca de incomodidad, acompañado de un sonido similar. Suzuki sólo sonreía por su comentario. No tenía nada que envidiarle a las actrices porno que probablemente fingían todos esos gestos y gemidos.

— ¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN! —dijeron los tres a coro.

Los recién llegados se acomodaron ligeramente en la sala de Akira. No estarían ahí por mucho tiempo, pues tenían planeado pasar todo el día con el festejado. Sabían que no pasaría el día con Ruki, por lo que querían mantenerlo suficientemente ocupado como para que aquello no le deprimiera en demasía.

No quisieron revelar a Reita a dónde irían aún. Como día domingo que era, las opciones se habían reducido de forma considerable. Pero no era imposible hallar algún lugar donde pudieran comer y pasar un buen rato. Después de todo, se encontraban en la misma capital.

Reita sentía una mezcla de emoción y miedo dentro de sí. Sabía que por muy adultos que fueran, entre todos disfrutaban de jugarse bromas mutuamente. No le sorprendería que lo terminaran llevando a un stripclub sólo por ver su expresión incómoda al tener a una chica bailando sobre su regazo. Aoi sería capaz de hacer algo así, pensaba, sobre todo luego del video que le había enviado en la mañana.

Kai había tomado a Koron en sus brazos. El animal le lamía la mejilla como si el castaño fuera su mismo dueño.

— Es tan lindo. Me dan ganas de robarlo —lo alzó como cuando Rafiki lo hacía con Simba en El Rey León.

— Llévatelo.

El chihuahua gruñó a Reita a la distancia.

— Si Ruki te oyera, sería capaz de patearte —comentó el más alto de los cuatro.

De pronto, Reita recordó que Ruki había quedado en enviarle un mensaje la noche anterior. Sin embargo, cuando revisó su teléfono al despertar, no encontró ninguno de su parte, pero tampoco había querido molestarlo. Ruki solía dormirse muy tarde durante la semana revisando y encargándose de que sus productos llegaran a las respectivas tiendas donde eran distribuidos. Así que, si se había dormido temprano esta vez, lo entendía. Después de todo, se lo merecía. Cabía la enorme posibilidad de que ni siquiera hubiese despertado todavía.

Se quedaron más tiempo del presupuestado en casa de la pareja. Ninguno había tomado desayuno, más allá de Kai que se había bebido un café en el camino. Por suerte, el viernes Reita había hecho las compras, por lo que les ofreció preparar desayuno. Los invitados se negaron rotundamente, casi cuando el dueño de casa tenía la caja de huevos en la mano.

Shima le pidió a Aoi las llaves del auto para, tal parecía, ir a buscar algo que le tenían guardado. Kai y Aoi hicieron que Reita se sentara en la silla del comedor y que cerrara los ojos. A esas alturas, todo era muy predecible, pero Suzuki quiso mantenerse en silencio y seguirle el juego a sus amigos.

— Ábrelos.

Escuchó la voz de su amigo de infancia una vez más. Shima sostenía un pastel en sus manos que depositó en la mesa que todos se encontraban rodeando. Se trataba de un bonito pastel cubierto en crema y decorado en el tope con frutas y una plaquita de chocolate con un mensaje que el cumpleañero leyó en voz alta.

— "Mierda, estás viejo".

— Sí... Kai y Aoi fueron a la pastelería y no recordaban cuántos años cumplías. Así que Aoi sugirió eso —apuntó el castaño claro al mismo mensaje que Akira acababa de leer.

— Me encanta —dijo el cumpleañero y le tomó una foto a su pastel.

Como sólo eran cinco y ninguno de los presentes era realmente afinado, nadie se atrevió a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Reita. Así que Kai sólo fue a la cocina por un cuchillo y platos para comenzar a partir el pastel, sirviendo un trozo a cada uno. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y conversaron un poco sobre cómo había estado la semana. Nada fuera de lo común. Después de todo, la vida adulta no es una maravilla, como sueles creer cuando recién tienes dieciocho y sales de la escuela.

El pastel sabía muy bien. Era de tamaño pequeño, así que todos alcanzaron a comer un trozo generoso, y hasta le guardaron un trozo a Ruki para cuando volviera. Y así, el pastel quedó reducido a nada.

El dueño de casa había observado que sus visitas traían consigo un par de bolsas y un gran rectángulo envuelto en papel de estranza que dejaron apilados sobre el sofá. Después de terminar de comer el pastel junto a una taza de té o café, cada uno fue por su presente para entregárselo personalmente a Akira.

Shima, siempre de los primeros. Fue el primero en conocer a Akira cuando aún eran unos críos y no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado desde aquel entonces. Sin embargo, el cariño y confianza entre ambos, seguían intactos. El de pelo azul abrió su regalo, encontrándose con una camiseta de fútbol del mismo color que su cabeza.

— Ahora también eres uno de los samurái azules —le dijo el más alto del grupo, con expresión satisfecha al ver lo contento que lucía con su regalo.

— Te haremos cambiar ese color de pelo pronto —interrumpió Aoi— No puedes ser más azul que yo.

— Tú eres azul de forma simbólica —se dirigió esta vez al moreno, mientras Reita se probaba su nueva camiseta de la selección nacional de Japón. Tenía su apellido en la espalda, y el número veintisiete.

Seguía Kai. El chico había estado un poco complicado con la elección de su presente. Más de diez años siendo amigo de Akira le habían dejado ya sin ideas. No obstante, de algún modo se las había arreglado para encontrar algo que podría gustarle.

Le entregó una bolsa de regalo que sostenía de sus asas y antes de abrirla, Reita le dio las gracias. Cuando la abrió, notó que había una tarjeta. Por supuesto, de Snoopy. El festejado miró a Kai con una expresión de "¿En serio?". El castaño sólo se rascó la nuca, un tanto avergonzado.

En la bolsa había además un libro. Una novela, específicamente.

— Te he visto leer mucho últimamente, así que decidí comprarte algo que ayudara a que no dejaras de hacerlo. Lo siento, no es algo tan genial como el regalo de Uruha o Aoi.

— Qué dices, sí está genial —demostró su felicidad con una sonrisa y leyendo a la rápida el título del libro entre sus manos y su contraportada, para saber de qué se trataba— Me han dicho grandes cosas de este autor, así que estoy seguro de que me gustará bastante. Gracias Kai —guardó el libro de regreso a la bolsa donde venía, e hizo lo mismo con la tarjeta— La tarjeta también está muy linda, de verdad. Me gusta que Woodstock sea el que se lleva el protagonismo esta vez

Kai asintió, contento de que Reita haya quedado conforme con su regalo. En eso, Aoi se puso de pie y tomó su presente, que parecía pesar mucho más que el resto. Reita supuso que era un cuadro, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué imagen podía contener este. Aunque, viniendo de Yuu, se esperaba cualquier cosa. Sólo deseaba que no fuera algo lo suficientemente vergonzoso o atrevido como para tener que esconderlo en el cuarto de los cachivaches.

— No diré que espero que te guste, porque sé que lo hará —le entregó cuidadosamente el rectángulo envuelto al cumpleañero.

Con algo de miedo, Reita comenzó a quitar el papel marrón que cubría el regalo de Aoi. Se trataba de una imagen enmarcada blanco y negro de Sid Vicious y Nancy Spungen y que, el mayor del grupo, estaba seguro, combinaba muy bien con el nido de amor de la parejita.

— Mierda, Aoi... Está increíble.

El de pelo azul no podía ocultar su sorpresa. La foto estaba en una calidad increíble para la época en la que había sido tomada. Además, seguramente era algo que también le gustaría a su esposo.

— Ese par me recuerda mucho a ti y Ruki —se ubicó a un lado suyo, colocándole una mano en el hombro y haciendo un gesto con la otra mano en el aire, como si explicara el título de una película— "La diva y el delincuente juvenil" —su comentario hizo reír a todos los presentes— Oh, por cierto, hay algo más por ahí...

Reita revolvió todos los restos de papel que habían quedado en el suelo y encontró un ticket para un evento con fecha para el próximo fin de semana.  _Who Killed Spikey Jacket?_  se presentaría en un bar de la capital, y él tenía una entrada para ir a verlos. La emoción lo hizo ponerse de pie y abrazar al moreno.

— Di que soy el amo —guiñó un ojo a Uruha y Kai.

— Eres el puto amo.

— Así me gusta —separó a Reita de sí y le dio un apretón de manos.

No podía estar más feliz con sus obsequios. Lo mejor, era que sus amigos habían cubierto cada uno, distintos intereses y hobbies que el festejado tenía. Y eso sólo hablaba de lo mucho que llevaban compartiendo juntos, y, por lo mismo, lo mucho que lo conocían.

Terminaron saliendo de la casa de Reita a las doce. No le dieron demasiada importancia, pues era una hora ideal para ir en búsqueda de un buen restaurant donde pudieran almorzar. Los chicos ya tenía uno en mente, pero Reita no tenía para qué saberlo hasta que llegaran allá.

Abordaron el coche de Aoi. Kai iba de copiloto, mientras que Reita y Uruha se encontraban en los asientos traseros. Para entonces, Reita se preguntaba qué había pasado con Ruki, quien aún no le mandaba ningún mensaje, al menos, de buenos días. Así que tomó su teléfono y le escribió.

 _"¿Estás bien? No sé nada de ti desde la llamada de anoche"_. Ni siquiera le recordó su cumpleaños, era obvio que el rubio lo sabía. Así que sólo dejó el mensaje, esperando que su esposo se encontrara bien y pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos lo más pronto posible. Por mucho que hasta ahora el día haya ido muy bien, le extrañaba un montón.

Unos cinco minutos después, Ruki le respondió con un escueto  _"Estoy ocupado ahora mismo. Te hablo apenas pueda. Ten un buen día con los chicos"_ _._ Pensó en responderle, quizás cobrarle sentimientos de alguna forma. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo, mientras escuchaba que la música en el auto del moreno ya había empezado a sonar. Muy a su pesar, pudo reconocer la canción.

— Oh no... —gruñó el cumpleañero, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

— Oh, sí —dijo Aoi, subiéndole el volumen a Vengaboys.

Cada vez que Reita se subía al carro con ellos, ponían música que sabían, avergonzaría al de cabello azul. Lo peor, era que estaba a todo volumen y la gente en la acera se les quedaba viendo. Kai y Shima parecían tan emocionados como el mismo conductor, mientras Reita sólo quería abrir la puerta y lanzarse del vehículo en movimiento. Pero nadie quería morir el día de su cumpleaños, así que también se aguantó las ganas de hacer eso.

—  _Boom Boom Boom Boom! I want you in my room. We'll spend the night together from now until forever..._

No entendía cuál era el afán de siempre humillarlo con música de esa calaña. Si no era Vengaboys, era Aqua o Toybox. Akira no sabía cuál de las tres agrupaciones musicales era peor.

Les tomó tres tortuosas canciones de tres a cuatro minutos cada una antes de llegar al lugar donde almorzarían. Los tres encargados de la diversión ese día, habían procurado hacer las respectivas reservas con anticipación. No era como si el local fuera muy concurrido los días domingos, pero quisieron asegurarse.

Descendieron del vehículo después de que la música por fin cesara. Reita se llevó las manos al rostro una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, elevó la vista al cielo, dando gracia al Supremo por haber sobrevivido a semejante calvario sin haber cometido suicidio antes.

Entraron uno tras otro a un restaurant de carnes. Fueron atendidos casi de forma inmediata por un mesero, a quien le pidieron la tabla para cuatro personas. Mientras esperaban el platillo principal, iniciaron una nueva conversación.

— Me parece demasiado sospechoso que Ruki no se haya dado el tiempo de enviarme un mensaje de felicitación —decía el cumpleañero con una corona en su cabeza, cortesía del restaurant, y una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

Akira era el único sentado de un lado de la mesa, mientras que los otros tres estaban apilados uno junto frente a él. La carne iba a tardar un poco, al ser una porción grande, pero al menos habían puesto pequeños panes de cóctel y algunas salsas para no morir de hambre durante la espera.

La verdad es que todos sabían en qué andaba metido Ruki, pero nadie quería decirle a su pareja, puesto que arruinarían la sorpresa. Les habría encantado salir y pasar el día todos juntos, pero dada la distancia, compromisos y que había dejado prácticamente todo lo relativo al cumpleaños de Akira para última hora, se había hecho imposible. Pero contaban con que todo saliera bien. Tenían que ser lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para que el festejado no sospechara nada.

Kai era muy malo mintiendo, pero de todas formas, al ver que ninguno de sus otros cómplices respondía a la inquietud, se atrevió a hacerlo él.

— Tal vez aún siga durmiendo...

— ¿Pasado el medio día? ¿En casa de sus padres? La última vez que me quedé allá, nos fueron a despertar a las nueve para que fuéramos a hacer las compras para el desayuno.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué tal si estaban sin ropa en la habitación? —preguntó Aoi, pensando en lo graciosa que habría sido la situación.

— Lo estábamos.

Todos abrieron la boca por la sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué hicieron? —esta vez, fue el trío completo quien preguntó.

Reita se cruzó de hombros, elevando un poco el mentón. Trataba de recordar cómo había sido esa última vez que visitó a sus suegros. Habían pasado varios meses ya de entonces.

— Tenemos la costumbre en verano de dormir así. Tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible, así que me imagino que mi suegra se quedó con esa idea.

— Tremenda salvada —el castaño claro rió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

— Qué te digo. Los delincuentes juveniles tenemos que saber cómo manejar situaciones como estas...

Aoi chocó puños con el cumpleañero. Tuvieron que separarse porque había llegado la primera orden de carne que pidieron. Y sabían que sería la primera de unas cuantas tandas más que consumirían en ese almuerzo. Encendieron la parrilla y cada uno, con la ayuda de sus palillos chinos, se encargó de aliñar a gusto los trozos de carne, para después ponerlos sobre la rejilla.

Un sonido de satisfacción salió de los cuatro chicos al escuchar la carne cruda hacer contacto con la rejilla metálica sobre la cual se cocinaba. Se trataba de uno de esos pequeños placeres mundanos que podías disfrutan de tanto en tanto. Como quedarte un día libre en casa viendo la televisión mientras afuera llueve. O escuchar tu canción favorita con un par de audífonos nuevos, después de que estuviste una semana intentando recordar el sonido de las guitarras cuando el audífono derecho murió en tu viejo par anterior.

Instancias y charlas como esas, alrededor de una deliciosa comida, hacía valer la pena todo lo que tenían que aguantarse mutuamente. Aoi con sus bromas y mal humor. Kai, con su mala memoria. Uruha con su poco tiempo libre. Finalmente, Reita y Ruki con su pereza y deseos de quedarse todo el día haciendo nada, cuando los demás tenían ganas de una salida grupal.

El teléfono de Aoi sonó de pronto. Miró la pantalla, y con ello, supo que tenía que alejarse un poco para contestar. Akira tragó lo que tenía en la boca y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no podía hablar aquí mismo?

Shima y Kai sabían que probablemente se trataba de Ruki, por lo que tuvieron que inventarle algo.

— De seguro se trata de una chica —dijo el más alto de los tres, llevándose un trozo de pimiento a la boca.

— O un amigo —agregó Kai con sus labios sobre el vidrio limado de la jarra. Uruha le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, que hizo al chico mojarse hasta la nariz con su trago. Tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la cara y corrigió, reparando en su error— No, definitivamente se trata de un amigo.

— Hmm...

El mayor del grupo no tardó demasiado en regresar a la mesa. Tomó asiento y siguió comiendo como si nada, mientras Kai, Uruha y Reita lo miraban a la espera de que revelara de quién se trataba. Kai y Uruha, esperando que todo fuera bien con la Operación "Más Le Vale a Reita Que Esto Le Guste o Nunca Más Me Esfuerzo Tanto", como el mismo esposo del cumpleañero le había puesto al asunto. Por otro lado, Akira sólo estaba curioso porque todo el ambiente sugería que estaban siendo cómplices en masa de algo que no le querían contar.

Ante las miradas, Aoi levantó la cabeza, con un hongo  _shiitake_  entre los dientes y los palillos sosteniendo la base de este.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, totalmente ajeno a la curiosidad de sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo que  _"¿qué?"_? —se cruzó de brazos y levantó un poco la barbilla. En primer lugar, se dirigió a Aoi, pero después también miró al resto— ¿Qué traen entre manos ustedes?

Los tres cómplices se miraron entre ellos, fingiendo confusión ante las conjeturas del de pelo azul. Todos se hicieron los desentendidos, y bebieron de su jarra de cerveza, o gaseosa en el caso del moreno. Aquello hizo que Reita pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de volver a llenarse la boca de trozos de carne. Por supuesto, las verduras para él no tenían ningún otro fin además de uno decorativo. Ni aunque estuvieran a la parrilla se comería esos pimientos. Como mucho, un par de hongos.

— No sé de qué hablas —dijo Yuu después de un rato— Era una llamada personal, nada más.

— Si están acordando con una stripper... 

El grupo entero, a excepción de Suzuki, estallaron en risas. La verdad es que habían considerado dicha opción, pero no querían hacer sentir incómoda a una señorita que tendría que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para cambiar el semblante inmutable del cumpleañero ante situaciones de estrés. Porque nunca se le dio bien el ser demasiado atrevido, y Matsumoto podía dar fe de aquello. Mucho menos con el sexo opuesto. Así que, por el bienestar de todos, incluido el del bolsillo de los tres, desistieron de esa idea.

— Ninguno de nosotros está tan enfermo del coco como para pagarte una stripper que no sabrás valorar.

— Qué bien que por fin lo entendiste —resopló antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza. Alzó una mano, para pedir una segunda, a la par que Kai pedía un aumento en la porción de carnes— Quizás entonces abandones tu inútil misión de volverme hetero.

Aoi ahogó una risa en la garganta y negó con la cabeza. Akira estaba particularmente atento ese día. Tal vez fuera porque se estaba haciendo viejo y desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Aunque sí tenía motivos de peso para desconfiar de él.

— Nunca he pretendido volverte hetero, tarado. Sólo eres el material perfecto para ser molestado —llevó una mano a la cabeza azulada del contrario y le desordenó los cabellos.

— Concuerdo.

— También yo.

El festejado compuso una mueca, mezcla de incredulidad y sentirse ofendido. Le parecía ridículo recién venir a enterarse que durante todos estos años, sus amigos lo veían como el  blanco perfecto para las bromas de los demás. Vale, que muchas veces había sido divertido, ¿pero tan así?

— ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que de quién más disfrutábamos burlarnos era de Kai!

El camarero volvió a la mesa para rellenar las jarras de bebida de todos los presentes y entregarles una nueva tabla de carnes y verduras.

— Kai es gracioso porque es naturalmente torpe. Pero tú te molestas y reaccionas justo de la forma en que uno espera —dijo Shima de brazos cruzados, esperando a que el trabajador del restaurant terminara su labor en la mesa, retirándose después.

— ¿No se supone que eres mi mejor amigo?

El asunto no era tan grave como Reita lo pintaba realmente. Pero estaba enterándose de algo así el día de su cumpleaños, mientras no podía dejar de pensar que su esposo estaba evitándolo. La tensión se sentía en la mesa. Para nadie era agradable sentir que los demás te dieron por sentado como material listo y dispuesto para sus bromas. Sin embargo, también sabía que él tenía una importante cuota de responsabilidad. Después de  todo, Suzuki disfrutaba de hacer reír a los demás, aún cuando muchas veces aquello fuera a costa de sí mismo. 

Aunque distinto era a que los demás lo hicieran. Era complejo. 

Kai reparó en la incomodidad del ambiente y cómo todos comían sin decir nada. Ni siquiera Kōyō, quien probablemente había decidido guardar silencio después de un suspiro para evitar meterse en más problemas. Akira estaba siendo sensible de sobra, en su opinión y la de Aoi.

— ¡Ah! ¡Vamos, chicos! —le dio una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, la cual no fue recíproca por parte de los otros tres chicos. Se dirigió a Akira— No es como que siempre recurramos a ti para burlarnos. De hecho, gran parte de las veces lo hacemos porque pensamos que tú también disfrutas de esa atención.

El castaño oscuro lo hacía sonar más razonable. Se podría decir que era una de las habilidades de Yutaka, suavizar las palabras toscas de Yuu o Shima. Por mucho que los chicos no quisieran sonar de tal forma, siempre terminaban haciéndolo. Y en ocasiones como estas, cuando Reita se sentía más emotivo de lo habitual, bien venía la mediación de Kai para que la salida grupal no terminara en cabezas cortadas e insultos.

— ¿Lo disfrutas, no? —preguntó Kai al cumpleañero, quien parecía hacerse quedado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo por unos segundos.

El chico le dio la razón después de todo.

— Por supuesto que lo disfruto, pero no me gusta que me vean como un idiota que siempre cae. Digo, no soy tan idiota... ¿O sí?

Kai iba a responder, pero Aoi y Uruha tenían una sonrisa graciosa en el rostro, que intenteban ocultar mordiéndose los labios. Por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para Akira. Aunque esta vez, se le contagió.

— Son los peores amigos que podría tener —tomó un trozo de pan de la canasta que aún no habían retirado y quitó migas a este para lanzárselas a sus compañeros.

El grupo completo terminó haciendo una pequeña guerra de migas de pan, volteando las cabezas antes de realizar cualquier ofensiva, en caso de que viniera algún otro camarero. Kai parecía reticente de participar de aquella infantil actividad, pero sus amigos parecían tan divertidos en aquello, que, sigilosamente, hizo una bolita entre sus dedos que terminó lanzando directamente en el ojo de Akira cuando este estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose de sus otros enemigos de batalla.

— ¡MI OJO, AH! —se llevó una mano al sector afectado, mientras Aoi y Uruha chocaban los cinco y festejaban a Kai por tan certero ataque.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que otro camarero que iba pasando por el sector, les llamara la atención por su comportamiento. No obstante, al haber visto sólo a Kai herir al rarito del cabello azul, se dirigió nada más que a él. Shima y Yuu tenían que aguantarse la risa. Incluso Akira lo hacía, mientras se sobaba el enrojecido ojo izquierdo.

— Señor, por favor no haga ese tipo de cosas en nuestro restaurant.

El rubor se apoderó de todo el rostro del castaño oscuro, quién sólo asintió arrepentido con la cabeza gacha.

— Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder.

Tras haberle dado una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa al camarero, el grupo volvió a estallar en risas, esta vez, a costa de Kai y su inocente, y hasta desafortunada, humanidad.

La tarde pasó entre comida, bebidas, bolos y, para fomentar aún más la ñoñería nostálgica del cumpleañero, en un centro de entretenciones con máquinas de juegos retro. Al ser cuatro, pudieron armar equipos con facilidad, siendo el dúo de Reita y Shima los que se llevaron la mayor cantidad de boletos. Eran tantos, que el único trabajador del lugar les daba una mirada de odio cada vez que la pareja de mejores amigos conseguía ganar.

Kai y Aoi salieron derrotados prácticamente de todos los juegos electrónicos. No obstante, salieron victoriosos en el bowling. La fuerza en los brazos que poseía el castaño oscuro, era incomparable, y se transformó en el mejor atributo para vencer a Reita y Uruha con un total de cuatro partidas contra una única miserable victoria que consiguieron cuando Shima perdió el equilibrio y solo así, logró desempatar de los adversarios.

El cuarteto se encontraba colocándose sus zapatos habituales de nuevo, cuando Akira observó que Yuu, una vez más, se apartó del grupo. Aprovechó que ninguno de sus otros dos amigos estaba poniendo atención para acercarse al azabache y arrebatarle el teléfono por la espalda.

No se trataba de una chica que Aoi hubiese conocido en Tinder. El de cabello azul observó la pantalla, con dificultad en un principio, pues el dueño del aparato intentaba recuperarlo a como de lugar. 

— ¿Taka? ¿Qué suce-?

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Ruki había entrado en pánico y colgó la llamada al reconocer la voz de su esposo. Mucho más grave que la de Aoi.

Aoi, Kai y Uruha se encontraban uno al lado del otro, esperando a que la ira propia de un géminis que se sentía engañado y confundido, les cayera encima.

— ¿Me pueden decir qué mierda están tramando? —le devolvió el celular a Aoi— Todo el puto día mi pareja ha estado evitándome, y ustedes al parecer son cómplices de eso.

Los miembros del trío de involucrados se miraron las caras, tratando de elegir si decírselo todo o inventar algo más. Algo que le diera más tiempo a Ruki.

Pero las miradas que se daban, sólo generaron más incertidumbre en Akira. De hecho, imaginó lo peor. 

— No me digan que... Taka está con alguien más ahora mismo...

Sintió que se iba a desmayar y que vomitaría toda la cerveza, carne y donas que se había zampado a lo largo del día. Las piernas le flaqueaban y la sola idea de imaginar que la persona a quien más amaba en la faz de la tierra, se encontraba desaparecido con alguien más, el día de su cumpleaños, le hacía sentir un torbellino en la cabeza, el estómago y un hormigueo en las manos. Porque significaba que el resto estaba al tanto de ello y lo estaban encubriendo todo.

— ¡Ya déjate de leer tantos mangas shojo, puto idiota! —le dijo Aoi agarrándolo de un hombro y sacundiéndolo para que volviera en sí— Ruki te está preparando una sorpresa que ya se arruinó porque te inventaste mil películas en tu cabeza.

Kai aclaró la garganta. Sólo eso basto para que Aoi soltara a Reita, luego de haber puesto los ojos en blanco y suspirado por la exaltación.

— Creo que ya es momento de llevarte a casa de todos modos... Ruki nos dijo que a esta hora, probablemente estaría listo todo.

— Sí, de hecho para eso llamó —volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y le dio un manotazo a Reita en el pecho.

—  ¡Auch!

—  Para la próxima procura cooperar un poco más, ¿no? Vámonos.

Akira era la palabra "confusión" personificada. Sus tres amigos lo llevaron hasta el auto, donde todos reían entre ellos por lo mucho que habían tratado de mantener el secreto hasta el último momento. Y todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que la nación Desconfianza de Akira Suzuki atacó y tiró por la borda el factor sorpresa. El festejado no tenía idea de qué trataba, pero ya sabía que había algo que le esperaba en casa. 

Para Reita, ese algo era Ruki. Su simple regreso ya era un regalo, pues había asumido que volvería a verlo recién a mitad de semana. Trató de preguntar pistas a sus amigos, pero estos se negaron rotundamente a seguir jodiéndola. Yuu había notificado por mensaje a Takayuki que ya iban en camino.

— ¿Es un juego nuevo?

— No —respondían a coro Shiroyama, Kōyō y Tanabe.  

— ¿Una caja de herramientas?

— No.

— ¿Un dildo?

Los tres se voltearon a mirarlo con una expresión de desagrado similar a cuando comentó sobre la retaguardia de su esposo.

— ¿Es...?

— Akira, te juro por lo más preciado que si vuelves a preguntar, desviaremos el camino y te lanzaremos por el puente más cercano.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que guardara silencio el resto del viaje. De todos los años que conocía a Yutaka, sabía que cuando este se enojaba, era un completo tirano. No iba a arriesgarse a que de verdad lo dejaran flotando en agua turbia.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Matsumoto y Suzuki, Kōyō le subió el barbijo que llevaba, hasta los ojos. Aquella venda improvisada impediría que viera su sorpresa antes de tiempo. Takashima usó las propias llaves que tenía del domicilio, cortesía de su mejor amigo, claramente, y abrió la puerta.

 — Levanta los pies. Te ayudaré a prepararte.

Guió a su ahora ciego amigo por la sala de estar y lo depositó en lo que Akira reconoció, era el mismo sofá que había usado de cama la noche anterior. El silencio reinaba en la sala, de no ser porque escuchaba unas cuantas risas traviesas que no alcanzó a reconocer de quién eran, por lo agudas que estas sonaban. 

— Vale —escuchó una vez más la voz de su mejor amigo— Puedes ver ahora.

Con la propia torpeza que le caracterizaba, Akira enredó sus dedos en las cintas del barbijo que Kōyō había colocado detrás de sus orejas para impedir su visión. La dejó a un lado y lo primero que vio fueron unos enormes zapatos Demonia con plataforma y que llegaban hasta el tobillo. Un delgado tobillo que dio paso a unas medias blancas que cubrían dos pálidas piernas que casi se confunden con la misma tela de la prenda, de no ser por la pequeña presión que ejercía el elástico al final de la media sobre los muslos.

Luego la falda. Corta, pero lo suficientemente larga como para casi ocultar aquella ínfima porción de piel que apenas asomaba entre la lana blanca y la gabardina negra. Una mano, coqueta, impedía que nada más se viera, posicionándose al medio de ambos bastones de chocolate blanco que la persona frente suyo tenía como piernas. 

Seguía una blusa, tan oscura como la misma falda, que era adornada en sus puños con dos franjas blancas. Arriba, en el pecho, un pañuelo hecho nudo, color rojo, preliminar para volver a enseñar la nívea piel del modelo: su amado Takayuki, sosteniendo un lollipop por sobre sus labios, mientras su cintura, levemente hacia atrás, le daban una apariencia divina. Esta, contrastando con la malicia de su mirada de ojos negros y juguetones, delineados de forma tan perfecta que Akira idolatraba aquella motricidad fina del menor. En su maquillaje, su arte, sus diseños... Sus caricias.

— Feliz cumpleaños...  _Suzuki-san_.

Ruki se acercó con un movimiento de caderas casi gatuno, ondeádolas de un lado al otro, hipnotizando al chico que tenía frente suyo. El dulce que sostenía entre su dedo medio e índice, subió hasta sus labios coloreados en un tono rojizo pálido. Dio una breve chupada, que fue suficiente para que Akira pudiera imaginar esa misma boca delineando todas las letras del abecedario en su anatomía.

Con el lollipop aún en su mano, deslizó sus dedos por los hombros de su esposo, haciendo que la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, cayera al piso. Miró a los ojos de Akira, con la misma coquetería de siempre. La misma que había arrastrado al chico de los ojos avellanados a caer rendido ante su ahora esposo. Takayuki era un jodido sueño hecho realidad, y hasta ese día se preguntaba cómo era que había ido a dar con él en su vida. No como un conocido, ni un amigo más, sino como un compañero de vida.

Era una feliz coincidencia, como él mismo le llamaba.

Para esas alturas, Yutaka, Yuu y Takashima sabían que no tenían nada más que hacer en el lugar. Reita aún no parecía reaccionar, pero estaban seguros que dentro de su estupefacción, el cumpleañero se encontraba agradecido porque hayan intentado ocultar semejante regalo. Aoi miró a sus amigos, uno a cada lado suyo. Era momento de ir a casa y dejar que Akira disfrutara de la sorpresa más importante del día. Poco a poco, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

Ruki les miró y guiñó el ojo, agradeciendo porque reconocieran que ya era momento de retirarse para ellos. Ya tendría tiempo para agradecerles a cada uno por mensaje por su ayuda.

— Bueno, esperamos que la hayas pasado genial hoy y que...

Kai no pudo terminar su despedida. Reita se paró de golpe y había tomado a Ruki de la cintura para sentarlo en ella, pasando las piernas tras su espalda baja para no irse al suelo. Aquello pilló hasta al mismo Ruki desprevenido, quien no estaba interesado en que sus amigos les vieran en algo tan íntimo con su pareja. Sin embargo, Akira parecía lo suficientemente emocionado y excitado como para obviar la presencia del resto. Después de semejante sorpresa, había olvidado por completo que estaban allí.

— ¡Rei, espera a que me lo quite! ¡Dios, basta! ¡Qué te esperes un poco, cabrón! —replicaba el rubio mientras era llevado por el cumpleañero al dormitorio.   

Los otros dos cómplices se quedaron viendo a Kai, quien se había quedado de piedra. Aoi lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó consigo. Uruha abrió la puerta.

— No sabía que eras voyerista —le dijo el moreno a Yutaka, quien parecía aún no salir de su impresión.

— Debe ser el impacto. Como mejor amigo, he tenido que lidiar con cosas peores entre ellos dos.

— Genial —echó a andar el auto, luego de que Takashima metiera al castaño oscuro en el asiento trasero— Pero no quiero saber más al respecto.

Condujeron en silencio por unos minutos. Yuu estaba pendiente del camino, mientras tarareaba una canción de su lista de reproducción habitual. Kōyō había sacado su teléfono celular para revisar las notificaciones que había acumulado a lo largo del día. Tenía una política de no revisar su teléfono mientras estuviera con amigos, salvo para tomar una que otra foto conmemorativa.

— Necesito una ducha fría —interrumpió el silencio de un momento a otro, haciendo que conductor y copiloto salieran de sus asuntos y rieran por la reacción del castaño oscuro ante la incómoda situación que habían tenido que presenciar.

— Tal como pensaba —se volteó por un segundo, para luego volver la vista al frente— Eres un cochino voyerista.

*******

Cuando Matsumoto se levantó, tuvo que deshacerse del nudo que estaba hecho con las piernas de su esposo enredadas entre las suyas, así como también, los brazos del mismo. Akira tenía sueño pesado, por lo que sólo se volteó al ser movido por el menor, y siguió durmiendo.

En lo que respectaba a Ruki, se encontraba sentado en la cama con una cara y sensación de haber sido víctima de un ultraje en un callejón. Se miró al espejo de la pared a su lado de la cama. Tenía el delineador corrido, pareciendo un jodido mapache. Lo mismo ocurría con su labial, que había ido a dar hasta su mejilla. Su cuello y clavículas se encontraban cubiertas de chupetones y una que otra marca de mordida.

Se puso de pie como pudo, sintiendo las caderas, cuello y costillas resentir como nunca. Mientras se ponía su bata para ir al baño y luego comenzar el día, miró el cuerpo a medio cubrir de Reita. Estaba mucho menos marcado que el suyo, pero sabía que eso era porque estaba durmiendo boca arriba. De seguro le había dejado la espalda hecha un desastre.

Entrecerró sus ojos con resentimiento mientras observaba a su esposo dormir plácidamente y hasta roncar.

— Muy fácil para ti seguir durmiendo, eh. Maldito animal.

Arrastrando las pantuflas, Ruki caminó hasta la cocina para dedicarse a remediar el desastre que había hecho Reita en su  _sailor fuku_ arrendado. Koron lo siguió, por lo que Ruki aprovechó de alimentarlo y permitirle quedarse a su lado. Era el único ser que quería ver en un momento como ese, donde el sólo respirar le dolía.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

— ¿Qué haces? Te oigo refunfuñar desde el dormitorio.

— Tengo que lavar esto a mano porque  _alguien_ no me hizo caso cuando le dije que el traje era arrendado —respondió entre dientes, sin dejar de refregar jabón contra una de las varias manchas que la falda tenía. Luego tendría que seguir con la blusa.

Sintió cómo el más alto acomodaba su cuerpo detrás suyo, abrazando su cintura. Normalmente adoraba ese tipo de acciones, mucho más cuando se encorvaba lo suficiente como para colocar el mentón en su hombro. Reita comenzó a besar su cuello mientras hacía sonidos que no salían de su boca. Morían en ella, como gruñidos de un animal manso.

Ruki se quedó quieto por un momento, pero se mantuvo firme y siguió restregando la tela que no dejaba de hacer espuma. 

— Estuviste increíble... —susurró en el oído del rubio

Le provocó un escalofrío que lo removió desde sus dedos escondidos en zapatillas de levantarse peludas, hasta su desordenado cabello de recién levantado. Era pasado el mediodía, y normalmente, a esa misma hora estarían en sus respectivos empleos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la alarma del celular de Reita sonó, Ruki lanzó el aparato a la mismísima mierda. Necesitaba ese descanso, aunque no terminó siendo demasiado reparador.

— Tendré suerte si no me despiden después de esta ausencia sin justificar... Y aún más suerte si esta puta mancha sale y me permite devolver esto antes de las tres.

— Quédatelo.

— ¿¡Eh!?

— Quédate el uniforme —insistió, sin dejar de restregar su mentón en el cuello y mejilla del más bajo. De seguro se sentía algo áspero, pues no se afeitaba desde el sábado.

— ¿Me estás incitando a robar? —dejó todo en el lavaplatos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando incrédulo a su esposo.

— Es por una buena causa.

Ruki rodó los ojos y volvió a fregar. Esta vez, siguió con la blusa.

— Cumplir tus fetiches no es una buena causa para robar —sabía que Akira estaba a punto de volver a protestar, así que lo miró de reojo y siguió concentrado en la limpieza— Además, si no lo entrego, me vetarán de la tienda y no podré arrendar nada de nuevo. Ya sabes: trajes de látex, gato, enfermera... —hizo una pausa dramática y volvió a mirarlo, levantando una ceja— El traje de D.Va...

Los métodos persuasivos de Ruki, eran dignos de un experto. Y es que, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, el menor podría denominarse un experto en Akira. A este le hubiera encantado decir lo mismo con respecto a su menudo esposo, pero Takayuki siempre fue y siempre sería una caja de misterios.

Definitivamente, Ruki había dejado la vara muy alta en lo que respectaba a sorpresas. Si quería superarlo, probablemente tendría que comenzar a pensar desde ya qué darle para su cumpleaños. Pero no era tan fácil como copiar el estilo y envolverse en mallas, porque sabía que luciría terrible. Es más, era probable que produjera el efecto contrario al deseado en Ruki, y este terminara partiéndose de la risa en vez de querer tenerlo en la cama cuanto antes.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello. De momento, se ocuparía él mismo de terminar de lavar aquel  _sailor fuku_  e irlo a dejar a la tienda de disfraces cuanto antes. 

Ruki se había acomodado en el sillón de la sala junto a Koron y un plato de pastel en la mano. El cuadro de Sid y Nancy en la pared le hacía sonreír de sobre manera, porque, tal como ellos, Akira estaba loco por él, y Takayuki estaba loco por Akira. 

A la distancia podía escucharlo silbar mientras ponía la ropa en la secadora. El chico de cabello azul era verdaderamente productivo cuando se proponía algo. Llegó a un lado suyo y se acurrucaron como una pareja de ninfas en su propio nido. Todo era tranquilo e inefable. 

Hasta Koron se acomodó entre sus dos padres y le lamió las manos a Akira.

El mejor regalo, era poder celebrar a diario el simple hecho de ser pareja de Ruki, pensaba Reita, y luego se lo comió a besos. Se lo comió a besos y cosquillas y mordidas hasta que al rubio le dio hipo y tuvieron que parar. 

La felicidad tenía sabor a crema, olía a shampoo cítrico y se escuchaba como las risas de su amado entre sus brazos.


End file.
